Living The High Life
by CobaltComet
Summary: {AU} Caitlin Snow is new to Central City, after a failed relationship and a miserable life in Starling City she thinks she can drown her sorrows in one of popular clubs in the city. It doesn't help when she finds herself enamored by the mysterious and handsome bartender who might just be able to help her out. {SnowBarry}
1. A Geneticist Walks Into a Bar

**So I am a sucker for AU's, especially Snowbarry ones. I figured I need something to break my writer's block (explains why Heart of Ice hasn't been updated just yet soz XP) so here is a nice story from me guys to you.**

 **Since this AU lacks powers and doesn't follow the show at all I am free to do as a please here without any reference to the Flash having to be done so this will be a lot easier for me to update!**

 **Barry Allen doesn't know what to do with his life, he's the Bartender of the most popular club in Central City, Caitlin Snow is now becoming a regular customer and soon she catches the eye of the handsome bartender who thinks he can help her with her problems.**

* * *

 **A Geneticist Walks into A Bar**

It's another boring Friday night, Half of the staff have called in sick so I am working more shifts than I can cope with. It doesn't help that my job happens to be the bartender of the most popular club in Central City.

The nights are rarely worth remembering, it's always the same. Sometimes I catch a girl glancing my way and hiding away when I turn my head in their direction, I'm not exactly the worst option to be fair but sometimes one starts talking to me and sometimes I let my number slip and it doesn't matter because every girl wakes up with a hangover and a feeling of regret I assume so forgets about me, the pretty tall boy with the brown hair.

Well tonight's going to be different tonight I hope, that's what I usually say to myself in the mirror in the bathroom. It's a way to keep me interested in the atmosphere, the fact that this place is popular means sooner or later someone is going to walk through that door and give me that look that will change how I think about love.

Truth be told I'm not always okay, trauma from years before have always lingered with me; my mother death when I was 15. I guess it seems kind of pathetic now to even bring her up as an excuse for the kind of career I followed.

Originally I wanted to be a scientist, I know a childish dream right. Not like the normal kind either, a forensic scientist because I wanted to catch who broke into my house and killed my mother in the struggle.

Of course I was never good with handling my baggage, any chance I got to let out my anger at losing my mother and all the bullying I took, even if it was throw out against a bully or a wall. Let's just say it didn't work well with Central City Police Department's Forensics Lab and the Captain.

Alcohol is a lot better, it doesn't moan at you or complain when you're not being fast enough. I guess it makes sense to me why I chose to make my living off serving people, it was easier than trying to help people in the proper sense when here all you had to pour a person a drink and they were satisfied but it still doesn't feel like the helping I want to do.

I make a living by satisfying cravings and drowning pain with booze.

After getting one of the bar's regulars another drink which was probably going to make them collapse the second they laid their lips on it, I found myself drawn to the smaller conflict happening under the over layer of loud partying and music.

"Leave me alone I told you we are over!" It was woman's voice, there were so many noises happening I could barely tell who the voice belonged to with my back to the counter of the bar as I got out the ingredients for my next little cocktail.

The loudness of the club drowns out part of her conversation as I could not here what the man said back in response.

"Don't call me that!" Her voice sounded hurt and broken, from what I was hearing it sounded like she was on verge of tears.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"No! You had sex with that girl whatever her face was!" The distraught girl was getting louder and for me it was easier for me to both hear and understand.

"I still love you." Ah the classic I still love you bullshit that often leaks from the mouths of both drunk and sober idiots in this place, it's so frequent it here I have almost considered making a tally chart for how many times I have heard that phrase muttered in here.

"J-Just leave me alone!" It sounded like something inside this girl had burst, the stutter said it all. She was clearly losing control over her emotions. There's a little ache in the pit of my stomach, it used to be bigger but the repetition of that stupid phrase has chippered away at the empathy I get for anyone who steps inside this place.

I turn around hand a man the drink he ordered, not even acknowledging my efforts as he twisted around to chat to some blonde, the people I was listening into had gone silent and I assume they have either done one of either two things.

Kissed and made up or the guy had stormed out of the club.

I guess they choice the latter option as I glanced around the length of the bar and saw no angry faced people engaged in conversation.

"Excuse me I would like to open a tab!" A rather loud and warm voice called in my direction.

I turn, expecting to find some wasted drunk girl but instead I find someone much different.

She's easy on the eyes, an attractive girl whose big brown eyes have locked onto mine as she had been trying to flag me down. I wonder if she knows that she looks out of place, or maybe she just isn't bothered with trying to fit in. I admire the girl's confidence since she looks so uncomfortable.

The girl looks dressed for a more formal occasion with a red blouse and black jacket that appears to conceal the rest of her paler skin, quite the opposite of the rest of the people in this club who seem determined to hook up with someone by exposing as much sun kissed skin to them as possible.

Her auburn hair is long and done in a way that makes a part of me is thinking she had intended to come here and drink something out of her memory, why else would someone come to a place like The Flash.

As popular as this place is there's rarely a good reason for someone to come here alone, maybe the higher class rich people who use this place as a hunting ground for one night stands or the groups of young friends who intend to just get smashed for the fun of it.

"Sure thing." I answered simply, feeling my attention linger on her for more than I should, hearing my response her glossy red lips moved upwards to form a grateful smile.

"Can I have gin and tonic?" She asked now, I can hear the surprising confidence in her tone, it is hesitant at first, her words were out a few seconds after her ruby lips had parted. I'm beginning to really think this is a first for her.

"This your first time around here?" I had to ask, her body language, the way she sat on her stool gave off the impression she was unused to an atmosphere as lively as this one.

"N-No, makes you suggest that." The girl's cheeks slightly tinting red as her voice's pitch briefly faltered at me questioning her. Suddenly her lips shut and now she has her bottom lip pinned under her teeth.

"Well it's the clothes, the way you're biting your lip and how you're sitting." Truth be told over the past year of me working behind this Bar I've got quite good at reading people, I can easily spot who's a hopeless romantic, who's a down on their luck loser, who is trying to drown their sorrows and who is here purely for a good time.

She didn't fall under any of my categories, that's impressive, I guess she is just here to experience what a Bar feels like.

"Shouldn't you be in some college studying psychology?" Her tone sounded much more honest at this point. Her crimson lips twisting into embarrassed grin as her slim fingers reached up and tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear.

I liked the idea slightly, it was funny how she picked up on this, clearly she is still sober as I don't recall serving her yet, since tonight I have to fill in for Patty so there's only three of the six bartenders working tonight, leaving my area of the bar understaffed but I was used to having to carry the team so this didn't really hinder me.

I let out a small chuckle in response, feeling myself bear my own pearly whites as I turned to address another customer nearby by taking their money and putting a shot of whiskey down in front of them to stop them from complaining.

"What makes you think I don't enjoy my career and all of its perks." I joke, not staying in one spot for more than a few seconds as I move along to satisfy other customers' thirst for numerous and different alcoholic beverages.

"Well firstly you don't fit in." I hear her start, already I feel like she is trying to make a joke out of what I said earlier. "The body language." She made an exaggerated gesture with her hand. "Just shows how you would rather do something else." Her tone however seemed to be make her sound like she was being serious.

"I assume you'd rather be at lecture, judging by how you're having a full-blown conversation with the bartender." This teasing comment made her cheeks go an even brighter colour, a big wide smile stretching those remarkable lips now. I am actually surprised she doesn't know who I am, but yet again I'm not exactly very high in the social ladder it would be more likely if she notices my resemblance with one Central City's most extravagant businessman.

"I enjoy the company of other intellectual individuals." She retorted, sounding kind of playful in the way she tilted her head slightly as she stared back at me.

"Hmm, you keep talking like that and the whole clubs going to turn on you." I told her, turning back with a shot glass of vodka in my grip, originally it was for a man at the far end of the bar but instead I set it down in front of her. She honestly looked like she needed why, judging from how tense she looked.

"I didn't order-" She stammered suddenly when faced with my little gift. It was kind of adorable how her eyes nimbly darted from the glass back to my face.

"-It's on the house." I explained, feeling a no doubt dumb looking smirk on my lips as I look down at the confused customer. Her expression softens and I see a warm smile on her face instead.

"T-Thanks." The now flustered woman gripped the small glass in her grip, bring it up to her lips slowly and nimbly tilting her head back to accommodate the burning liquid that was now travelling down her throat.

I can see why she was so hesitant as she coughs awkwardly and puts the glass down, giving me a watery eyed grin as she tried her best to remain casual about it, trying to show me that she totally could not handle alcohol.

"Another, please." She now says, smiling brightly up to me. It's odd how this girl seems to make want to smile despite being in a place like this where she could easily hook up with someone or get completely wasted, I guess she enjoys the small things.

* * *

 **13 Minutes Later**

It didn't take long for the bar to slowly get less crowded, there was fewer people ordering drinks as they seemed perfectly sated with dancing drunkenly or poorly and in some causes both, on the dance floor.

This brunette is still seated, having gathered quite the collection of the bar's shot glasses in front of her. She now has taken up a more comfortable position on her stool, having ditched the jacket she now is lurched forwards, pale elbows propping her up as her drunken chocolate eyes follow me wherever I go down the length of the bar.

There aren't as many people so I'm not having to rush around anymore. That means I can definitely see her staring more and more, of course I'm used to drunk girls doing this so I brush it off with ease.

"So what exactly did you do to get so ripped?" I hear blurt out, her voice no longer sounds sophisticated and her mind clearly lacks any restraint and its clear the drink is talking as I see her eyes glued to my exposed arms.

Of course I do work out but it's not really a big deal I mean Oliver Queen's are bigger than mine. I just occasionally work out when I'm not running this place.

"I just work out…" I answer honestly.

"No way." She sounds like an excited child who has first discovered that there's a fat old guy who delivers presents to unsuspecting kids at Christmas. Her chocolate eyes seem to widen as she processes this fact.

"Are you a personal trainer?" She asked, her drunkenness was clearly going to put herself in it. "Because my BFFFF, Cisco could need your *hic* help."

She suddenly leaned closer and went into a hushed tone. "He's got arms like twigs."

I smirked harder now as I suddenly felt the pad of her index fingertip press against my lips. "But you can't tell him that." Her childish and playful tone was back and it was actually kind of cute.

"I won't." She hasn't retracted her finger yet and the odd chill I feel from it and it isn't half bad.

"Do you promise?" I hear her plea with me now and it's making me want to pull my lips apart to laugh.

"I promise." I sternly said as she pulls her finger away and now grins goofily up at me. Feeling the heat of her stare I sheepishly scratch the back of my neck.

"To answer your question, I'm not." Her face suddenly dropped into an odd little pout as she now traced the rim of her recently emptied shot glass with her finger and kept her head down, this kind of attitude was both annoying yet cute.

"Shame, you could have got me sweaty and exhausted any time you wanted to." I feel myself getting warm now because of how she phrased it, her tone as well was alluring and it was working. My eyes were probably wide now as I looked down at the girl who cheerfully looks up at and has to go and bit her bottom lip in a way that looks kind of hot.

Drunk girls aren't really my thing anymore; they haven't been for the last few months but something about how she played with her lip made me feel a twitch somewhere down south. Which doesn't explain why she had this effect on me, I don't even know her name.

My throat's a bit dry suddenly as I gulp and retain my cool surprisingly. "When do you think you're going to call it a night?" I ask her, it's getting late now and late nights always sucked in Central City due to the rate of night crimes nowadays.

"Well I'm the all-nighter kind of girl." I hear her drunkenly boast as she provides me with a sloppy grin that makes me feel like laughing.

I let out a little hum as I collect up her assortment of glasses and put them aside somewhere behind me. Turning around, I found her still watching my every move.

"I guess you're a drinking kind of girl too." I joke, seeing her eyes narrow briefly before she grinned and nods her head sloppily.

"Yes I am that!" She sounds like she is trying to convince herself as she thirstily steals a nearby unattended drink, before I can stop her she is already half way done with the drink so I let her have it.

"Need me to call you a taxi?" I offer, it's clear this girl didn't drive here nor does it look like she knows how to get home in this kind of state.

The club's loud atmosphere and high body count has died down significantly, allowing me to see the door as an unordinary man enters, it seems like he is someone here's bodyguard, judging by the smart yet simple black suit that this well-built ebony skinned man is clad in.

Instantly he's eyes become fixed on me as I briefly look over, I break the eye lock by moving along the bar and fulfilling more promises for the wasted young people leaning on the counter for support.

He easily pushes his way through the crowds of people dancing, clearly he had experience in making his way through waves of drunken 20 somethings. In little time he has shortened the distance between us significantly as he reaches the bar now.

"Barry Allen, you run this place right?" He spoke in a deep voice that gleamed with authority.

Despite what people thought I actually didn't run this place, my dad officially owns it but detests the idea of having a place of such 'debauchery' as he calls it, his words not mine but it brings in money so he grudgingly accepts that it exists so let me handle this 'disgusting' business.

"Yeah?"

"You see a girl come in here? About five foot, brown hair, brown eyes?" He listed a numerous amount of traits for me to try and put on a face.

"Well there have been quite a few of those pass through here mr..?"

"Diggle." He told me stoically as he kept scanning the bar, I see his eyes now study the row of people sitting on the bar stools.

I would have followed his glance but I heard the sound of my co-worker yelling my name.

"Barry! I got spillage!" I hear Linda call from my left. I turn and find the girl struggling to clean up the large amount of glass that had fell on the floor while trying to avoid getting any of the spilled alcohol on her.

I hastily look between her and Mr. Diggle, apologetically I excuse myself from our interaction with a hasty and polite. "Excuse me."

He nods and with his consent I am quickly over with a mop and already working on cleaning up the spill she had created.

It took a brief minute or so as I easily and carefully now pick shards of vodka bottles off of the polish floor behind the bar.

With that mess dealt with I move back to the spot where I was last, finding that man gone now and I noticed how that drunk brunette had also departed, it's a little sad I guess for once a girl was entertaining while drunk and sober.

I assume she has finally left or someone came to pick her up, moving past her spot I notice she has left something, her black jacket which had clung to the stool from where she had been sitting on it so much. Reaching over, I take the discarded garment and bring it to the safety of my arms, it feels heavy and looks quite expensive.

She has left some of her stuff behind in it, running my hand over the pocket of the jacket I feel a lump in the pocket, that must be her phone.

Well this is odd, we don't really get many left behind items or clothes here at the club so I don't really know where to stick this as we don't exactly have a place for lost property so for now I guess I'll have to sling it over my shoulder now.

Another downside of this, I can't put a name to her face since she just kept talking about other things other than her name. She mentioned a Cisco many times in the last 10 minutes but never gave me a last name.

She mentioned a lab? That was interesting since she referred to the place as being a place she couldn't stand, she didn't mean STAR Labs could she?

STAR Labs was a multi-billion dollar company that essentially made essential discoveries to help the people of tomorrow. I used to enjoy reading about it on my breaks but due to the busyness of recent weeks I have lost track of Harrison Wells' progress in developing a Particle Accelerator.

Soon the partying mood of the club was on its last legs as most people had left now, presumable off to their own beds or other peoples but most would not be alone.

My shift was also nearing my end, I could already feel the tiredness contaminate my stoic form as I yawned and rubbed my eyes occasionally.

After telling Linda I was heading off and saying my goodbyes for what was left of the morning I grabbed my own leather jacket and slipped it on my path to the door.

Once outside I realize I'm still holding onto that girl's lost jacket, with tiredness slowly hurting my form I couldn't push myself to go back inside and face the loud music and bright rainbow colours of the dance floor.

Enough's enough right? I mean I have spent the last six hours working in there. Serving people whilst being overwhelmed and understaffed. I think I personally deserve some time to actually rest my body.

My little apartment luckily isn't too far from here, even in these early hours the streets had the occasional drunken posse stumbling down the sidewalk and sometimes the rare car was drive by, how these people seemed so capable amazed me sometimes, of course I work hard into the morning I should be used to such a lack of sleep but sometimes I struggle due to my ever shifting sleeping pattern.

Once I manage to drag my numbing legs to my front door I quickly moved straight towards my bedroom and nimbly disposed of my clothing and flopped onto the nice cold sheets of my bed and simply allowed sleep to consume me.

I'll make sure to hand in the jacket tomorrow, right now I need to think about my own problems and sleep.

* * *

 **So this chapter 1, in future chapters I am planning to implement songs into the story so I am super open to suggestions via comments**

 **As always follow, favourite and comment if you enjoyed so I know to do more**

 **-Rob**


	2. The Morning After

**HELLO!**

 **I apologize for being so late for this update, I have been busy trying to perfect this chapter and the characterization of both Caitlin and Barry in this AU now to response to comments!**

 **Flash frost: Thank you, I intend to explore a lot more of this AU universe with different clubs and other altered characters so I hope you keep reading**

 **Guest: Drunk Caitlin is always a pleasure to write about and don't worry this chapter is her own perspective on the club**

 **Guest: Thank you, I aim to do so**

 **AReiss215: That is good to hear and here is more!**

 **Fannieherr: Thank you and yes 'she' has return in this chapter!**

 **Raquel: Thanks and wait no more!**

 **ShanouNash: Thank you and this concept is something interesting as it is rarely used in the flash fandom: D**

 **Now for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Morning After**

That was a mistake, every single one of those drinks that I don't remember were a mistake. My heads still pounding, the light peeking through my window is making my eyes water now.

After a solid half hour of me puking up my guts I manage to get myself ready and head down to the lab, of course wearing sunglasses to save my eyes from the bright lights of fricken everything.

After driving down quickly, I came to the parking lot and slowly got myself outside, of course my hangover wasn't as bad it could have been like the studies say but the loud noises of the morning traffic still are making my ears ring.

Catching the look of few of the other employees I couldn't give less of a crap, my head still hurts but I need to be in today if I want to avoid people gossiping about me since soon words going to get about me and Ronnie and if I don't show up it's just going to ruin my reputation.

Went I first thought about coming to Central City I thought I could escape the troubles of high life that existed in Starling City but I was wrong. Despite this city being the more extravagant and partying of the two cities it still has things that Starling City has.

Rich boy idiots and booze.

After putting my depressing thoughts aside, I began rummaging my hands through my pockets, reminding me that Cisco was going to text me if he did get tickets for that sci fi film he kept ranting on about last week.

Crap, I can't find it. Scratching my head now as I check my bag now instead, that too was empty.

Fuck. The last time I can remember having it was at that bar… what was it called… The Crimson Comet? Scarlet… Speedster…?

Like I said, I'm new to the city and I don't go out much so it's a good enough excuse to tell anyone who gives a damn.

I guess after work I'm going to have to ask Cisco to use the GPS in my phone to get it back or I can ask Diggle exactly where he found me last night?

All I needed to do was to avoid doing something that would get my mother's attention, with her already poor opinion on my profession the next thing I need is her judging me for going out to drink.

Luckily the man who had been hired to look after me here in Central City- Mr. Diggle - had let this incident slide by unnoticed since I had told him in the morning exactly why I went there.

Getting to my office, I found no one had looked at me odd despite the fact that was a big set of sunglasses over my eyes. Once inside I shut the door, instantly regretting how fast I did it as the bang I created made my ears sting.

"Fuck…" I hear slip from my lipstick less lips. Gently putting my bag down behind my desk to ensure no loud noises are made any further from my actions.

Experimentally I push the glasses down from my face to slowly try and rub the ache in the bright of my nose, feeling the sting of light hitting my I eyes I screw them up shut swiftly and clench my teeth together to avoid me expressing anymore of my pain.

There was a knock on my door now. I didn't need anyone finding out about this whole hangover so I bravely pulled off the glasses and put my head down to look at some papers on my desk as the door creaked open.

It was Cisco, my friend and one of STAR Labs' numerous engineers. His curious face peering around the edge of the wooden door now.

"Hey Caitlin." His tone went casual as a goofy grin spilled out across his concerned features.

Strolling in now in one of his usual comic book inspired tees. The long haired Hispanic plopped himself down into one of my leather chairs on the opposite side of the desk and promptly made himself at home much to my annoyance.

"Morning." His loud tone was making me wince but with my head down he luckily could not see this.

"Morning." I swiftly reply, now looking up and slightly narrowing my eyes to get him in focus as I try to avoid the bright light above us.

"Wow…Caitlin what were you drinking last night." How did he know? I know he's smart but seriously, two seconds or so of eye contact and he can instantly detect any fault.

"I didn't…" I try to cover my tracks. I can hear the weakness in my tone so he's on to me.

"Well why else would you ignore my texts and also turn up to work wearing oversized glasses and no makeup."

"Cisco, I'm allowed to not go without makeup." I state bluntly, feeling slightly offended by his suggestion that I am addicted to cosmetics, that's absurd and hurtful since I wear makeup not to impress but as just a casual habit. God it's not like if I don't make myself up it means I'm seriously ill or dying.

"Caitlin, you know I can tell when somethings bothering you…" He informed me in a slightly vexing sing songy voice that made me wince slightly.

"Ronnie and I broke up!" I blurted out a bit louder. Even my own voice makes my head ache with dull pain.

"Oh." I could feel Cisco's sudden sympathy on his face now as it lost its cheerful grin.

"Yep." I said in response, I can tell how little I care right now by how my short and harsh my response sounded.

"What… happened?" He asked, his slow deliverance implying he was being careful, very careful.

"I found out he was cheating on me."

"Shit-do you know who with?" He jumps at the chance to find out more and I relent, letting out an audible sigh to try and subtly enforce my privacy policy.

"So… that still doesn't explain where you were?"

"I got mad and went out to a bar." This spurred an interesting and odd reaction from Cisco.

"Sorry it's just I thought you said You actually went out to a bar!"

Seeing him adjust his position on my chair I decide to address his curiosity. "What I do go out… sometimes."

Of the last five years I have known Cisco I have never really found him so confused and fascinated by this simple fact, ever since we met in Star City we have spent a lot of time getting to know one another and hear him so surprise makes me kind of shocked.

Well its fair for him to be surprised, in the last week or so of me coming to Central City I haven't really been out and about as I used to be in Star City. Well that was because I had Ronnie constantly trying to Netflix and Chill me 24/7.

"So what happened after that?" I see a devilish grin tugging at his lips now as I assume what he's thinking about. "No Cisco. I did not have sex with someone." I tell him bluntly which makes him laugh heavily now.

"What?"

"Nothing-It's Just-You…" He couldn't form a sentence from his sudden burst of laughter that made him clutch his stomach.

"Just what?" I frown down at the young engineer. Doing my best impression of my mother in the process as I hear how harsh my tone sounds moments after.

This doesn't stop him as he finally pulls himself together.

"Sorry Sorry, it's just you look so embarrassed about it."

I have to admit I can feel my cheeks warmed up slightly as I try and retain my professonism.

"So what bar was it?"

"I actually can't remember." I admit, feeling slightly flustered, I should be good at remembering clubs I am 26 for god sake I should be out there enjoying the fruit of land, besides now I was technically single so it seemed like a good way to unwind and pass my now much vacant days off.

"Well there is one way to find out."

"No don't say it…" Is what I tell him but it's just a weak protest compared to the confident tone of his voice.

"Clubbing!" He yells at the top of my lungs, making me bit my lip to hold in a pained groan.

Well this sounds like a terrible idea, luckily I have about 10 more hours of work between now and that terrible idea.

* * *

 **10 hours later**

God Cisco was so persistent, I had hoped he discarded the idea after so long but turns out he really wants to go out and get drunk, who'd thought the young single nerd engineer would want to go out and get smashed out of his mind?

Cisco insisted I get dressed up real good, that in his book meant a dress. No way is that happening, this is not the kind of party for my kind of dresses, my kind of dress belonged at the kind of party where there were billionaires and there was actually slow music that held meaning.

I instead settle for some well-worn jeans of my mine and another scarlet blouse, I would have then put on my iconic jacket but found said black garment was nowhere in sight. Sighing to myself as I think I must have left it with my phone in that club.

Cisco quickly makes his presence in my small little apartment by knocking on the door loud enough for half the apartments to believe it's the pizza delivery man.

Opening it I found him dressed as if he was off to work again. He's also wearing his usual cheerful look.

"Hey Caitlin." He grinned up at me and I see his eyes shift to look up at my hair, I forgot I had curled it since he said to dress good it didn't mean I could do up other parts of me. That included my lips which now sported a fresh coat of glossy red.

"Hey Cisco." I smile back, I'm glad to have him around because if I had broken up with Ronnie and didn't have him I would be home watching Netflix and the only thing that would be going out would be the ben and jerries.

"You ready."

"Yep."

"Good because I came up with an idea on how to find your phone."

"How?"

"You know that GPS you let me install."

"Begged me to let you install." I corrected him cheekily, earning a look of fake hurt.

"Well I tried it and it said that your phones still at The Flash."

"The Flash?" I ask curiously, I have never heard of that before in my life.

"You seriously haven't heard about THE FLASH?" Well I may have overheard some interns talking about a place called it but apart from that I was in the dark about this place.

"It's only the most popular club in all of Central City!" He announced with proud excitement that made it sound like the club was some kind of iconic superhero in pop culture.

"Well we should probably get going encase someone decides to take off with it." I add impatiently.

"Indeed." He grinned and gestured to the door in his usual quirky way. "Lead the way."

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

It didn't take long to find this place, it's like Cisco is a walking talking dictionary for all things geek and now Central City Clubs apparently as despite the long cue outside we get in eventually.

My memories of this place aren't very helpful, I have a perfect layout of the bar in my head and that's it. God this feels so stupid, I can barely hear myself think over the loud music of the club, those bright lights and thick crowds of drinkers making navigating this place impossible as I have to stick close to Cisco to avoid losing my way.

"Okay so where is my phone?" I ask, yelling my question because I think that's the only way he's going to hear me.

"Well on here it's says at the bar…"

A location is all I need, I'm gone in a second, a girl needs to fight her own battles and it's not like Cisco is exactly fighting material. Narrowing pushing my way through the maze of people I look down briefly to avoid breathing in the collective cloud of alcoholic breath that spreads around the bar.

While I was not looking I felt myself walk into something, a strong and rooted down form, a very warm and from what my brief collision has told me, defined...

"Cait!" Those once special words being butchered as I look up to see the tall former boyfriend of mine, Ronnie Raymond; spoiled rich kid, major jerkass, cheating small dic- was I really letting myself lash out at him, this is exactly what he wants. Me to be broken and sad so he thinks he can take me in and 'fix' me like he did! I was such an idiot for letting that leech into my life!

"What do you want Ronnie." I tried to assert myself, crossing my arms across my chest tightly as I stare up at him with the harshest scorn I could come up with. His name feels like poison on my tongue and the mere use of his name makes me want to gag and not in the ways the term would usually be used in.

"Look Cait I still-" His confident tone makes me want to punch him even harder now, that look on his face that clearly lacked any sign of empathy or emotion towards me.

"Excuse me?" I hear a new voice to the conversation speak up now.

I turn around, the breath on the back of my neck making me turn. Feeling myself a little startled I settle myself and root myself to my spot.

It's hard not to look at the newcomer. He stands taller than most of the people in this place and with a face like that he was very rare specimen. Those sparkling emerald eyes really have me intrigued and his body was definitely… equally well formed, well for a male physique it's quite impressive.

"Yes?" I ask but I don't let my curiosity best me by how I make my tone sound so discerned, I always had that effect guess it's a perk of being higher class.

"Think you forgot this last night." I see his arm reach into his pocket, a very well worked arm I have to admit, fishes out a familiar black object.

I feel a brief smile wash over my appearance as I gracefully accept it from him. "Thanks," looking over at where Ronnie still stood, clearly annoyed at being interrupted I smirk at the maybe worst best idea that has just popped into my head. "Can I buy you a drink?" I look up with my best innocent yet flirtiest look possible.

"Actually I'm the bartender remember?" He grinned back, seeing a wink flash over his eye. Did I do something yesterday that he remembers. I must have done something stupid for him to remember. I don't really have time for that as I hear Ronnie butt his way into our interaction.

"Hey are you winking at my girl?!" He seems angrier than usual, he's drunk as I get a full burst of alcohol from his loud exclamation.

"Buddy you're drunk." The words I wanted to say, minus the buddy part had been plucked straight from my mouth and came boldly from the mouth of this stranger.

"No I'm not!" I hear Ronnie, clearly pissed at being proven wrong and suddenly moves forward to try and get to the Bartender.

Forgetting about my existence like usual he tries to barge past me but I try and push against him, that doesn't turn out the way I want it to.

"Ronnie!" He's not listening, he never has and probably never will in this state, putting my hands on his chest will probably do nothing but it's worth a try.

With one swift move I feel my feet give out from beneath me at being pushed by Ronnie trying to walk straight through me, expecting the ground to be hard and merciless on the rest of my body.

The impact never comes because of two strong arms have reached out and hooked themselves under my arms and prevented me from falling too far. Not getting the chance to quite thank him as I push myself up and try to regain my dignity.

Unfortunately, I'm a bit too late as now that this man has helped me up he gets an unexpected and drunken punch to the face from Ronnie, I flinch as the man's face whips to the side from the shot.

"Shouldn't have done that punk." I hear a voice speak up, originally sounding hushed but now bitter and blocked by blood from what can be assumed to be a cut lip.

Tilting over in some kind of pain, my insides feel knotted with guilt, I had indirectly caused that. Turning around I go to help with the stranger's injury only to see him lash back out at Ronnie. Delivering what only could be described as one of the fastest punches I have ever seen to the nose of my old flame.

Something inside me wants to either kiss the man or buy him a fuck load of drinks for that. It's getting hard to hold in any positive feelings about what I just witnessed as Ronnie stumbles back from the punching and is now clutching his bloody nose.

This is the worst time for a crowd to form as it seems people are blurting out chants for further fighting like this is some kind of street brawl.

Trying to put myself in between them I find it's harder to do as a hand encases my wrist. Without hesitation I pull my wrist towards me hard, pulling a familiar face with it.

"Cisco!"

"What? I was curious-Is that Ronnie!" Cisco's curious expression morphs straight into one of an excited little kid now as he lays witness to what was going on.

Everything is crazy, I struggle to respond as I witness Ronnie lunge at this mysterious man, seeing him fail as The Bartender aims another amazing punch which lands across his jaw now, he really is fast. He literally just threw the quickest punch in the history of punches and also may have won the award for the quickest fight in the history of fights. Ronnie staggers back once more, his hand cradling his jaw with a look of pathetic stupidity on his face.

Seeing how things are getting out of hand I take a step back now, this was getting out of hand now as from where I stood I could see Ronnie getting back up now.

"You're going to regret this." He spat viciously at The Bartender, sending a glare my way as he now moved towards the door, my eyes glued to his angry form as he roughly pushes his way through the crowd, before he does go he rudely bumps shoulders with his opponent.

Seeing him depart making me relax a little now as I find the Bartender looking at me now with a small smile on his lips. His features are much different from earlier, his neat and pushed back brown hair was stained and dishevelled and coated in sweat that made it shiny. His green eyes still look the same yet there's now a very clear ring of black encompassing his right eye. That is definitely going to sting later on.

He doesn't seem to care for the rest of the gathered crowd that now began chanting out a name together so badly even I can't join in. Sounds like they are saying berry alien. I wanted to help but found myself stuck to my spot where Cisco was still poking my arm.

I fail to listen to Cisco's point, finding this mysterious bartender pretty interesting now, I'm pretty sure I'm breaking all those 'don't talk to handsome guys who save you from fights' rules my mother used to tell me instead I remember all the 'if he has zillions of dollars then he's the one' teachings she tried to pass on me to shortly after my dad had passed.

Now is not the time for that kind of reminiscing. Boldly I move towards the bar, luckily spotting a few empty stools near the end of the bar and thankfully this man is going to pass them shortly.

I think Cisco's still talking, I kind of have rudely blocked him out momentarily as he took the seat next to mine. I finally turn to address him, seeing his confused face once more.

"Ronnie thought I was with someone and tried to fight them." I explain simply as I turn my attention to the bar, waving my arm up to try and flag down my alcohol serving saviour.

I have to appreciate his enthusiasm for continuing to work, I can see it in his expression, he's wincing every time he pours a person a drink and smiles at them. Making him bit his own lip to hold in one of those no doubt deep masculine moans or groans…

Was I really having a bartender fantasy? Nope that is not happening not right after I witnessed him assert his dominance by delivering the right hook to that prick's perfect jaw and shrug off his heroic act like it was an average Tuesday for him.

Before I can internally argue with myself he's spotted me, damn even with that black eye he still retains that mysterious and sexy look… no cannot go there… mother would never approve of him regardless of how good his deep voice and bad boy appearance may be.

No no no. I fell for one manly idiot who didn't know his limits, not going to repeat the same mistake before. God he's smiling at me now, that way his lips upturn makes me heat up now, even so I have to pin my lip down with my teeth to keep it from spilling my mind.

"Caitlin?" I thought it was the husky voice of that man dressed in those tight black clothes, turns out I was wrong but I still answered.

"Yes?" my voice sounded weak and hushed like me and him interacting was some forbidden crime.

"Are you okay Cait?" That was a name reserved only for close friends, so how he knew that made me snap out of my little fantasy as I quickly opened my eyes and looked to my side to address his poking.

"What?"

"You going to order something or…?" I don't see Cisco's lips moving as the voice comes from my side, turning to address them I feel my cheeks heat up now as he is smiling down at me.

Since he's closer I can see that bruise easier now, it looks much more painful up close as I find my eyes now dance all over his face trying to familiar with it earlier.

"Yes two gin and tonics please." I said confidently, feeling a sense of déjà vu now as I see his face break into a handsome grin.

"Is that your usual then." I guess I must have been served by him yesterday judging by how he had my phone and how he seems to give me the look that said he knew me… kind of.

"Who says I'm a regular?" I inquire, the aim was to sound blunt in an effort to try and deflect this masculine sex symbol barely a foot away from me and prevent me from getting further enticed by this clearly forbidden man fruit.

"Judging by the tab you set up yesterday it sounds like you plan to stick around." God he sounds so cocky and proud, for once it's actually not as irritating as it should be and the worst part is that it should be infuriating to me.

"So I take it we must have met yesterday." I ask slowly, wanting to avoid any confusion since a guy like him has probably seen a lot of women in the past 24 hours.

"The cute girl with the BFFFF called Cisco?" I must have really blurted it all out yesterday as I feel Cisco's attention turn from his recently given drink to me, "How could I forget someone like that." He flashed me a smirk that kind of made me happy I was seated as I probably would have fell if I was on my feet.

"So why exactly does someone like you save a stranger they barely even know."

"Because I don't like seeing women getting pushed around." He tells me bluntly. his eyes don't leave the counter as he's now busy pouring drinks for other needy customers.

"So what you're some kind of alcohol serving hero?" I muse, clearly trying to mock him without trying to follow imply it at all. "I guess you must do that all the time." I smirk at him smugly to try and call his bluff.

"Well not always." He put the shot he had just made down next to someone nearby them as he then got us our drinks now. He grins again and looks at me. "Only the pretty ones."

This mysterious Bartender should not be getting me like this, I need to focus myself here and stop him from making me fall for all that charm and that handsome smile.

Luckily the words he had uttered had been enough to knock my admiration for him off balance a little. The chivalrous hero on the other side of the bar quickly making me think of Ronnie.

I grabbed my drink and easily gulp it down. Seeing him blink and look like he's just remembering something again as he turns and bends down to something from one of the lower emptier shelfs. Curiously, I arched over the bar to follow his actions, of course catching the sight of the rest of his body moving. Those jeans hugging his no doubt well worked butt.

"This is your jacket as well?" The sight of my own possession makes me smile now as I reach over and eagerly take it from him. Bringing it up to slip my arms into the sleeves I can smell something different on that old leather. Is that peppermint and aftershave, it's a very strong smell now.

Now's not the time to start smelling it since everyone is going to think I'm insane. Instead I look up at the man and smile gratefully.

"Thanks." I tell him as I bring the drink up to my lips again. Trying to remove my eye's fixation on him now is getting harder as he chuckles slightly and it makes him bear those pearly whites of his.

"You are welcome." He smoothly replies, his voice making my insides feel all weird from how his deep voice changes to sound appreciative.

Someone clears their voice and I turn to see that it comes from Cisco, turning my head to see him dart between me and the Bartender now.

"What I wasn't totally interrupting you guys flirting." He said with a straight face as I slowly watched a grin build on his lips.

"We were… um-" The stranger beats me to it, it feels weird I don't even know this guy's name yet. I definitely should get his name but straight up asking him would draw to many questions from Cisco and I did not need that kind of questioning right now.

"Just talking." I finish swiftly, staring at Cisco with my murderous look. I did not need my best friend betraying me now by embarrassing me.

"Hmm okay… so does this place have karaoke tonight?" That was a bit of an odd question for Cisco to ask because I never pictured him as someone who sung. But it changed the subject of the conversation so I was thankful.

"Yeah why you up for it?" I hear the challenge and cockiness in the bartender's voice as Cisco seemed perplexed slightly before smirking confidently which in turn made me grin. Cisco is actually going to sing!

"Well depends, how wide is my selection of songs?"

"It's unlimited we got a band up there who pretty much know ever-"

"-Sign me up."

I laugh at how quick Cisco is once he realises he can do any song he has ever wanted. I know he sings a little tone to himself when we're working but never like a full blown song. Well I have faith in him since he has always spoke about how much he loves his music.

"Well congrats Cisco for being the first karokater of The Flash." I hear the man chuckle slightly but bears a strong grin that makes it look like he is actually being supportive of the younger man's decision as I see him point to the stage where a band is already playing their loud music without any vocals.

Cisco grins and looks at me for some kind of approval before I nod and let out another laugh as he grins even wider. "Wish me luck." He twists to look back to the bartender who just nods his own kind of approval as Cisco gets up leaves our presence now.

With him gone the bartender's eyes soon dart back to me with a second, it makes my heart beat a bit harder now with his focus now being on me.

"So was the karaoke your idea?" I ask curiously, he seemed so happy that someone had actually taken an interest in the little event.

"You know it's not actually karaoke right?" He told me abruptly. "It's more of just letting someone sing, truth be told we couldn't exactly find a karaoke machine around these parts." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, such an action made me smirk further before I hid said smirk behind my glass.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

"Am I going to find out?"

"Maybe if you get me a tequila." I liked this kind of interaction, where we were both equals and the goal of the conversation wasn't simply to get me into bed.

"Well that will just have to go on your tab." He's at again, telling me this in that voice… the one that makes me feel uneasy in a nice way. Before I can really think about it further he's putting my ordered drink down in front of me.

"So what's making you laugh?" I hear him ask as he then lets out a small burst of chuckles. Looking up from my drink I find his eyes once more. Those very deducing and perceptive emerald pools…

"When you start to babble." That is something about this guy which I find absolutely adorable, the way he goes to occupy his hand and the way he shows his pearly whites and looks the over way to avoid attention and focus of any kind.

"Babble?" He's trying to deflect the focus on his flaw now, hearing him let out another cute laugh to try and show he totally didn't understand what I was saying. "Is that like a dance?"

"No." I laugh at his attempt of humour. I'm glad he was enjoying this all as much as I am.

"Well then I have no clue what you mean miss?"

"Snow." I slyly tell him with the slight tilt of my head as I now bring up the glass full of my favourite kind of liquid courage to my lips and hastily drink it.

"So I guess punching your presumed ex-boyfriend in the face doesn't put us straight on a first name basis."

"Well depends if I want to remember that first name." I tease as I lower the glass down onto the table, watching his amused expression falter briefly. "I'm not sure if I'll be that much of a regular here."

"Is it the customer service Miss Snow?" His voice is full of a bold and playful tone which makes me suddenly clamp down my bottom lip with my teeth as if I was actually having to think about my decision. It did not at all help with how he let my surname drag out on his tongue with all the emphasis in that deep voice of his.

I keep forgetting that I literally broke up with my boyfriend yesterday so guys should be off limits to me and they should be distanced from me. I need some time to search out an adequate partner for a relationship. This guy is fun but he seems to be all talk and no show and right now he'd probably be only useful for one other itch I really want to scratch.

No my stupid slightly alcohol contaminated mind is getting the best of me, making me deliberately lust after this guy. Yes, he has probably got everything Ronnie has and more he still reminds me too much of that jackass to make me actually consider him.

Besides I have ton of other much more intellectually superior male friends I could date like… Hewitt, no he is annoying. There's always Bivolo? No he is way to creepy. Hmm maybe I would consider that rich guy… Mardon something? Wait wasn't he a con artist like his brother?

I guess I could reconnect with my Starling City friends I doubt Roy Harper or Tommy Merlyn are getting any action nowadays.

So I guess I actually don't have many options as I thought I did. Well I have barely been in Central City for 2 weeks so there is plenty of time for me to get with someone who is of my liking.

My extended mind rant seems to have distracted me from my conversation as I see a big strong hand get waved in front of me.

"Miss Snow?" The nickname made me snap back as I look up to see him looking at me, now grinning with a slight smug tint. "You still want to complain about our customer service."

I would have made something up as a joke to suggest he should be giving me a much better service but that idea quickly gets shot down for being both a terrible idea which would only sound awkward coming from lips as well and running the risk as being misinterpreted as true and only embarrassing me as much as the first reason.

"Hmm I don't know." I had a much meaner joke brewing in my mind. "I don't know if the service is very…ascetically pleasing."

"Oh really, well if you would like to identify which employee you have a problem with and I will gladly fire him/her."

"I didn't realise you were the owner of such a place." I had to admit, if he was telling the truth he was a little young to be running this place. "Shouldn't you be majoring in hair and beauty or something?"

"You would know all about hair and beauty wouldn't you." Was he flirting with me? If so… he really knew how to play it smooth as I felt my face warm up now yet instead of recoiling at the pure cheesiness of the phrase I remained where I was, the only change on my face being my smirk.

I do not know what I am thinking. As many times tonight as I want to state that this thing I have for the bartender is just built solely on appreciation of the male build and my own deprived sex life.

Luckily Cisco's interruptions proves helpful like it occasionally does.

The band stops and begins to play a different kind of beat, guess Cisco finally managed to get them on the right song.

The change of tempo makes me twist my head around to try and identify Cisco among the crowd of equally as long haired people in the crowds of dancers near the stage. That was a save, I felt like I was actually going to try and lean in to try and kiss that stranger.

Cisco's on stage now, grabbing the microphone on the stand as I can see him nervously clearing his throat, half of the club is focused on him as others continued to dance and chat onwards.

"Is it bad that I know your friends name but not yours." The bartender again draws me away from my best friend's performance, he is wearing another one of those innocent grins that shows he is enjoying the ironic humour at the moment.

"Well maybe if you keep giving me my usual then I might eventually slip up."

The band begins to start really pick up as Cisco properly starts to sing in the background.

"Coming right up Miss Snow."

 _ **Coming in unannounced,**_

 _ **drag my nails on the tile**_

 _ **I just followed your scent,**_

 _ **you can just follow my smile**_

That was unexpected by how good his voice goes with the song, yes Cisco has made me listen to Fallout Boy so many times before but I had never really head him properly sing along with effort.

"Cisco's good." Another impressed comment brushes by my ear as I had my head locked on my friend just to make sure he has been replaced by a doppelganger who can sing like that. The hot breath makes me loosen up my shoulders now as take a narrow breath as I feel my heart stop momentarily which I think might now actually be the side effect of a real heart condition.

"Y-Yeah I know." I tell him limited attention, I don't want to get drawn into him again now but he's company is so… alluring and enjoyable?

 _ **All of yours flaws are aligned**_

 _ **with this mood of mine**_

 _ **Cutting me to the bone,**_

 _ **nothing left to leave behind**_

"Something the matter?" His tone is full of surprising care and warmth, maybe just maybe I had misjudged the handsome bartender who I had no idea who their name was. Was I really thinking about trying to actually flirt with this guy who I have no real connection with?

 _ **You ought to keep me concealed**_

 _ **Just like I was a weapon**_

 _ **I didn't come for a fight**_

 _ **But I will fight 'til the end**_

"It's nothing." I told him, however the way I said it so fast and calmly made it sound like I was trying to convince myself as well. I do not want to this handsome bartender; I repeat I do not want the bartender!

 _ **And this one might be a battle,**_

 _ **Might not turn out okay**_

 _ **You know you look so**_

 _ **Seattle but you feel so L.A**_

"I think I'll have another." I told him hastily, not letting my attention dwindle from my performing friend who was actually really good at this. On a side note, Alcohol might just be the way to get this 6-foot-tall urge out of system for good.

I hear the faint huff from him, probably from a short lived laugh as I hear a familiar sound, from the corner of my eye I can see the glass and I easily take it in my grip and eagerly drink its contents without much thought.

I Feel bad for ignoring him but it's better for both of us, since he won't have to deal with a lust filled girl who's only thought of him would involve him and bed and it's a lot better for me since I need to adjust and think about my next move in my quite small and failed love life but right now is not the best time for that kind of important choice making and his presence is making such decisions hard to do with his talking.

 _ **And I love the way you hurt me**_

 _ **It's irresistible, yeah**_

 _ **I love the way, I love the way**_

 _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_

 _ **I love the way, I love the way**_

 _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_

"Another." I impatiently tell him as I put the drink down with surprising force, my mind has gone elsewhere and it luckily isn't fixated on the bartender. Before I let my lips go to long without alcohol I quickly let the hot liquid trickle down my throat as I keep listening to Cisco pour his heart out into the music.

It was a really good distraction, but at this point I'm not sure whether I am talking about Cisco's singing or the taste of the alcohol. Now that the chorus he's moving onto the next verse as the instruments continue onwards.

 _ **I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Too many war wounds and not enough wars**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You know I give my love a f-f-four letter na-na-name**_

"Something on your mind?" God he's so persistent and… thoughtful which I guess isn't too bad. Turning my head to see his focus back on Cisco, I let out a sigh of relief as he seems to have abandoned all hope of having a conversation with me for now as long as Cisco keeps singing his nerdy heart out.

Obviously how long I can go without falling for any more of this man's charm depends on how long Cisco wants to stay up there and for his and my sake I hope he plans on singing more songs.

"What makes you think there's something wrong." Playing it sly was my best option, that way I don't get to entangled into the Bartender's undeniable strong charm and handsome looks.

"You don't remember but we had this kind of conversation yesterday." He let out another burst of laughing from those lips of his as he polished a shot glass now. "You're biting your lip."

How did he know that? Even I don't realise that I have been biting my lip, I must have been doing it yesterday then since he seems so well informed of my habits.

 _ **And I love the way you hurt me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's irresistible, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I love the way, I love the way**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I love the way, I love the way**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_

"And… you aren't drinking." His casual chuckle out shadowed by the side of glass sliding across the smooth surface of the counter again. Turning my head, I saw him bearing those pearly whites which made my eyes linger on his mouth again as I saw what he was pushing a familiar drink my way.

"What it can't be weird if I don't want to get drunk like all the other girls in here?" Turning to see his perplexed expression makes me feel a smug feeling twitch on my lips as I instead aim to make a cheerful smile instead.

 _ **You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mon chéri, but the truth catches up with us eventually**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Try to say live, live and let live**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I'm no good, good at lip service**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Except when they're yours, mi amor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm coming for you and I'm making war**_

Now that he's out of my head I need to find my purpose, my career is just beginning and already I feel unsatisfied with my position in life. This is what I want right? To be the head of field in bio engineering all those years spent in education, they can't have been all for nothing could they.

Am I really having an existential crisis in a bar in the backdrop of Cisco's singing this must be some kind of bad dream, no nightmare to be more exact.

Hell I am not even 30 yet and I am already questioning my place on this earth. I so need another drink, only problem would be looking at that lovely piece of man who could get me said drink.

Maybe he could help? Maybe loosen me up a little… obviously not in a sexual way in which that sounded but maybe a little bad boy can help me get to live a little more…?

That's incredibly stupid, wow I think that decision beats dating Ronnie fucking Raymond to number one on my own personal list of dumb things I have done/thought about doing.

 _ **And I still love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby**_

That must be the end of the song as everyone's clapping now and I turn to see a big grin wearing Cisco bowing comically before heading off stage and into the thick crowd of the club, moments after watching him vanish from sight the band begins playing some other vocal less song.

"So I thought big super popular Central City night clubs were in that loud rapping music." I joke, to be honest I had expected a lot of music like Oliver Queen's club had back in Starling City but I guess this why they say Central City is a lot cleaner and calm when he comes to entertainment and music.

"I like to differentiate Central and Starling, this city's not all loud music and women like Starling." He explained easily, as if those lips had answered the same sort of question over a thousand times.

"Oh… so you're creating a statement then?" I feel my expression no doubt shifting from smug to intrigued as I propped my head up with my hand as it's elbow rested on the counter.

"Helps newcomers like yourself to see that our city's different." He told me with that strong and confident tone that always seem to resonate in his words.

"What makes you think I'm new around here?"

"Do you really need me to tell you what is obvious." He sounds so smug and it makes me want to frown and complain but he says it with such an honest and humorous expression I let it slide yet again.

"So can I get a name?" He changed the subject of the conversation pretty quickly now, baring those pearly whites again as a half grin made his lips lift up to expose them.

"I guess you've got me enough drinks." I joke as I look up from the filled glass and smile at him. "I'm Caitlin Snow."

"I'm Barry Allen." He told me as he turned away once again to get more drinks for other customers.

Barry Allen, it sounds familiar and has a ring to it, I feel like I should know who or someone that he is related to but my head is too foggy for me to think properly about this so I think I'll save that for another time.

Before I know it I am back to drinking my presumed usual and pondering my current situation in life.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and yes this chapter is definitely quite longer then the first but I got carried away with trying to get all of her thoughts and her opinions in properly**

 **Going to just add this first, the night is not over this is merely just part 1 of this night!**

 **I will try to update soon so stay tuned for part 2**

 **Follow, Favorite and Comment so I know to update this story!**


End file.
